


The Tick of a Clock

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-18
Updated: 2009-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from a quote from Mary Parrish. Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/sons_of_gondor/661411.html"><b>Reflections: Fifty Days of Sean</b></a> celebration at <a href="http://sons_of_gondor.livejournal.com/"><b>sons_of_gondor</b></a></p>
    </blockquote>





	The Tick of a Clock

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a quote from Mary Parrish. Written for the [**Reflections: Fifty Days of Sean**](http://community.livejournal.com/sons_of_gondor/661411.html) celebration at [**sons_of_gondor**](http://sons_of_gondor.livejournal.com/)

_... only when the clock stops does time come to life. ~William Faulkner_

Close the door. Hear the click of the latch and block out the world. Time ceases within these four walls; no second hand metronome beating away precious minutes. In here hearts are the only steady pulse, synchronous, rhythmic. Close the door and stop the demands, the endless obligations. They have no power here. Let green melt into blue, let hands remove all constraints and fears, throw away hesitance and suppressed emotions. Close the door and come to life.

 _But what minutes! Count them by sensation, and not by calendars, and each moment is a day. ~Benjamin Disraeli_

Everything reduces to skin and heat and musk. Falling for the grip of hands, the movement of hips, yielding to the push and pull. Yearning for the exploration of lips and tongues, tasting, devouring. Long, elegant fingers tangle in sandy hair; hungry mouths open in a silent plea for more. Arching into touch, bending to strength and passion. Giving in to innate cravings, desire unknown until the meeting of warriors, the ranger and the steward's son. Unearthing extraordinary pleasure and the loss of inhibitions. Power and strength combine with tender hearts.

 _Love vanquishes time. To lovers, a moment can be eternity, eternity can be the tick of a clock._ ~Mary Parrish

Time suspended, animated, vibrant. Wrapped in sated comfort, time has no control over united souls. Longing fulfilled, beginning a new shared path. They lie entwined, cooling in the afterglow. The discovery of brothers in arms half a world away from familiar ground. Finding love in the depths of friendship, unexpectedly draped in masculinity and angular lines. Affirming the slowing of hearts, the growing of hearts. Holding fast to devotion: Viggo to Sean, Sean to Viggo. Time suspended, overflowing, full of life.


End file.
